


Ionizing lust

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [33]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, LEWD, Third degree incest, inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ThPo lewds.</p><p>(Place in the timeline: present)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ionizing lust

Thallium sighed impatiently as she checked the hour on the car's clock. _Come on auntie_ she thought _you're really pushing it_. She was waiting behind the wheel of her aunt Polonium’s car, in front of a very fancy bar, for some time now and it was getting late, even for Saturday night's standards. Polonium was still inside, relieving the stress of the week with the help of some strong liquor, and Thallium was here to bring her home safely. They’ve been doing this for some time; Polonium likes to hit the bar and Thallium likes to see her aunt safe, so this is the middle ground they've reached. Polonium used to be a much heavier drinker, but with her niece-becoming-lover now living with her, she cut down alcohol a lot. Old habits are hard to get rid off, however, and Polonium still wanted to occasionally lose herself in a liquor-induced daze. 

Thallium had mixed feelings about this; on one hand she would like Polonium to stop drinking altogether, but on the other, Polonium’s claim that getting hammered on a Saturday makes her full of energy by Monday has been proven to have a footing in reality, so Thallium decided to let her have this stress-relieving moment. Thallium was a bit disappointed to hear that _she_ isn’t all the stress relief her aunt would ever need, but accepted the fact that Polonium's drinking was a habit older than herself. She also got teased by Polonium saying that if she put in sufficient effort, she might completely replace alcohol as _stress relief_ , something that turned her very much on, and she now aims to make it happen. In the meantime, Thallium played chauffeur for her inebriated relative and had to admit that the arrangement had its advantages; like getting to drive Polonium’s car. Not that she didn’t like her own practical car, but being a teenager and getting to drive a supercharged luxury saloon, lavishly upholstered with cosy leather, was quite rad.

And so she was waiting, distracting herself with her phone when she finally spotted Polonium getting out. She was a bit dishevelled, really flustered and had a very wobbly walk. Thallium promptly got out of the car and rushed towards her to prevent any incident.

“Damn auntie!" scolded Thallium while supporting her tumbling aunt, "can’t you take it easy sometimes?” 

"It's okaaaay" said Polonium, severely inebriated "I'm not driving, so it's fiiiiine." 

"D-don't use me to justify getting hammered out of reason! You're pushing the boundaries of what's reasonable, did you think about your liver?" 

”Don't worryyyy, if it fails, Ura will make me a new one!" 

"Uranium is not a magician, you know! You can't just expect her to solve every...augh why am I even arguing with a drunk? Let's go home, and once there, I'm throwing you into the tub full of cold water!" 

Her threat only elected an incoherent protest about the usage of cold then immediately turned into a delirious rambling about nuclear power stations. 

Thallium rolled her eyes _ahhh, what am I going to do with her?_ she thought before making a very audible sigh. Once back at the car, she managed to fold her tall aunt enough so she could fit in the passenger seat, got behind a wheel, fired up the engine and drove away. The atmosphere was a pretty peculiar one during the whole trip home; the darkness of the night, despite being perturbed by the many lights of the city, was shrouding the car, making it feel very isolated from the outside world. Thallium was concentrated on the road ahead, but it only felt like a distant illusion; right now the reality seemed to consist in just herself, the car’s leather clad interior and a slumbering form in the passenger seat. _A very sexy slumbering form_ mentally corrected Thallium, who often threw glances at her aunt, admiring the very suggestive spectacle of Polonium in a sloppy position, her face flushed from inebriation, her eyes and mouth half-open, accidently making a very erotic face. _How can she be so sexy while reeking of booze at the same time?_ thought Thallium, blushing and feeling the temperature rising between her legs each time she saw her aunt so vulnerable...so erotically vulnerable. 

Thallium managed to fight distraction enough to drive the both of them home without incident. Once in the sanctity of their big apartment, Thallium put her sensible hat on, proceeded to strip down her aunt completely and threw her under a bitterly cold shower. Polonium aimlessly flailed about, trying to get away from the cold water assaulting her senses, but Thallium firmly restrained her, using her sobriety to counter her aunt’s height and strength advantage. This vigorous treatment did involve quite a lot of touching and looking at Polonium's very curvy and very naked body, something Thallium is certainly not shy to do, but it certainly didn’t help with the rising desire that was beginning to take over her mind. She mustered enough restraint to not assault her aunt on the spot and once she was done _handling_ her, in more ways than one, she dressed her in a bathrobe and installed her on the couch before going to take her own shower. 

When she came back in her own bathrobe, Polonium was lying on the couch, looking asleep. Thallium had an amused smile and she proceeded to sit on the couch as well, next to where Polonium’s head rested. She stayed like that for a while, savouring the calm and warm atmosphere, while gently caressing her aunt’s hair and listening to her drunken mumblings. As Thallium was enjoying the break, Polonium continued to stir a lot in her slumber, which was gradually undoing her robe as her large breasts were fighting for freedom. Thallium was getting dizzy from continuously increasing arousal, and her hands started to roam around the delicious-looking body in front of her. She started with light caresses, and while they weren't on the erogenous zones, Polonium’s body, made much more sensitive than usual by the alcohol, responded very intensely to even the slightest caress. 

Thallium soon became very eager to take her aunt right here, right now. After playing around for a bit, she slid her hand under the robe and groped her aunt's breasts directly and vigorously. The sensation in her hands was maddening and she could never get enough of it. Polonium's breasts were a bit squishy and saggy as age started to make its merciless decaying effect on them, but they were still smooth, reasonably firm and SO DAMN HUGE. It truly was a wonder that they were so directly related given their radically different built...to say nothing about her short and frail mother, who's somehow the sister of this tall titty monster. Her mind trailed off as she kept on fondling her aunt's breasts; she felt she could lose her hand in them and the enticing sensation was completely drowning the remains of her consciousness, especially as her aunt reacted readily, loudly and erotically to her movements. In a daze, she opened her aunt’s robe completely, exposing her large breasts and she started to work on them directly using both her hands and month. As Polonium moaned faster, so did the movements of Thallium's hands and mouth in a synchronised love ballet; Thallium doing the choreography and Polonium doing the... _music_.

Eventually, Polonium's bathrobe was completely out of the way, and Thallium's attention moved on to a very special place between the legs...a place that seemed extremely inviting indeed. Thallium climbed on top of her aunt to have a better access, leaving her own crotch hanging over Polonium's unconscious face, and as she was just beginning to work on her aunt's private's parts, she jolted as an intense stimulation filled every single part of her brain.

"EEEEEP!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Soooo young lady" said Polonium whose voice sounded much soberer but still noticeably disinhibited, "you thought you could take advantage of a defenceless old lady? How cheeky..."

She made a sudden but expert move with her fingers that were covering every significant place of Thallium's crotch, making the young girl moan uncontrollably.

"...and very daring of you, I see that I've been too lenient lately." she was talking with a very sultry and teasing voice while teaming her mock scolding with another but different finger stimulation, electing another loud moan from her niece.

"Tell me" Polonium continued "what made you think you could perv on me and molest me in my drunken sleep?"

"I...ANNNNH!" Thallium was cut off by Polonium playing with her erogenous zones, only to stop almost immediately, and then again just a bit after, constantly interrupting Thallium "You were so MMMMMH!...beautiful and sex-EEEEEP!...and I got all hot and both-AHHHHH!"

"Oh you were? You're quite naughty for such a young girl, preying on your aunt like that...maybe I should punish you?" Polonium said that with a very vigorous fingering move.

Thallium was now completely losing her mind; Polonium had a lot of sexual experience. Thallium knew that and regularly experienced it first- _hand_...but her aunt's expertise really comes into play during these teasing games. Polonium learned Thallium's body very quickly and knows exactly what to do to have some kind of desired result...and right now she was really playing around; touching but then backing off, then touching somewhere else. Thallium just couldn't handle this, and got completely (and literally) wrapped around Polonium's fingers, her brain only really able to process the intense sensations coming from down there as well as the purring sound of her aunt's voice. 

"Oh but rather than a punishment, it seems that you do enjoy this, maybe I should stop..." said Polonium while suddenly removing her fingers.

"N-no..." said Thallium with a weak but desperate voice "p-please keep going...p-please"

Polonium had an alcohol-induced smirk "Oh my, you're really naughty, begging your aunt for sex like that, but okay, I'll give what you so desire." Polonium then eyed Thallium's completely exposed intimate parts with burning desire in her eyes "Truth be told, I kind of fancy a sweet maiden like you right now" she said that by giving a very slight prodding on Thallium's lower lips, making the girl shake intensely with pleasure "My, my, aren't you eager...but you'll need to deserve that; finish what you started, and I'll give you some sweet, tender, and _maddening_ love, my dear niece."

The tease, its very suggestive tone, and the deliberate use of the word 'niece' to accentuate the forbidden but arousing nature of their relationship, made Thallium completely lose it and she obediently and eagerly dived back towards her aunt's crotch which she began ravaging. Her mind was only dimly aware of the twitching of her aunt's body that her tongue and fingers movements were causing; her desire had completely taken over and she let herself drown in a delicious sea of pleasure.


End file.
